


it's just kind of a thing

by pleasuringlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Sex Tape, Top Louis, Uhm, Woops, apparently I tagged this wrong, but yes, idk if that's a tag, im a wreck, porn..watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/pseuds/pleasuringlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at you.  All spread out and ready for me, yeah?  Knew you were a bit of a cockslut.  Could hear it almost every night when you'd beg him to fuck you.  To give it to you hard and raw, 'member that, H?  Even fucked on the couch once when I was in the kitchen making tea."  He hissed, hips rubbing forwards against his arse to drag his own cock up against his entrance.</p><p>(or the one where Harry's sex tape gets released and everyone thinks that it's Louis.  Louis may or may not become obsessed with said video.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just kind of a thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin the prompt.
> 
> (prompt posted on larrystylinsmut: harry's ex bf post a sex video. you can only see the guys dick f***ing into harry. harry is full on display. everyone thinks its louis in the video. h & l are only close friends at the time. louis becomes obsessed with the video watching it all day and night. h catches him confussion, love, smut, everything. xx )
> 
> lol i'm going to hell :)))))

     Louis' eyes are glued to the screen, his jaw falling open and bright blue eyes completely attached to the two bodies that are playing out across the screen.  He'd never thought himself to be watching something like this because, well, it's kind of like this.  It's Harry that he's watching getting fucked, and it's not exactly normal for your best friend to be watching that.  Especially not when it's trending worldwide on Twitter and Harry is kind of a bit broken up about the fact that his ex-boyfriend had betrayed him - and in such a cruel way too.

 

    But, well.  It's hot.  It's _so hot_.  The fact that you can't even see the guy who's fucking Harry makes it even better, because he's remaining anonymous.  Like it could be anyone; like Harry would _let_ anyone do this.  And god, that's so sick, but Louis can't help it.  It's apparently a guilty pleasure of his and like - how is he supposed to deal with it?  He doesn't think he _can_ deal with it, but this is his best friend and he's going to have to attempt to control himself.  He's going to have to be there for him, and show him that it's okay because he's going to be kind of embarrassed when he sees this.

 

    First he's going to finish watching this video.

 

    The camera is fuzzy and pixilated, so it makes it difficult to see much other than the long body that obviously belongs to Harry.  His skin is flushed down to his navel, that Louis can see clearly, and his hands are tugging at the bedspread on either side of his body.  Curls fanned out across the bundle of pillows beneath his head, his obscene red lips are parted and these fucking inhuman noises are escaping them.  Harry's thighs are trembling, spread open like they were made to do so, and the guy above him has amazing stamina if Louis does say so himself.  His biceps flex with each thrust that he delivers forward, the wet sound of slapping skin prominent in the still air around them (Louis is grateful that he's wearing headphones right now and that he's home alone).  The moans are explicit and loud, and Louis doesn't think he's ever heard anyone say the things that Harry is.  Small mewls come from his mouth, and his cheeks are flushed just that pretty shade of reddish pink that he gets after a concert.

 

    "Oh god, _yeah_.  Right there.  Fuck me right there."  Harry hisses suddenly, his back arching upwards and Louis feels himself do the same.  He's straining against the inside of his trousers, and he's quick to knock the laptop aside.  He'll blame it on the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in forever later, but right now he just really needs to get off.

 

    " _Yesyesyes_ _, oh god._ "  The curly-haired boy's whining now and Louis has a hand wrapped around his own cock, tugging at it frantically in synch with each pound forward that the boy delivers into Harry.  "Uh, uh.  M'really close, _shit_."  Louis mimicks Harry's curse under his breath, eyes trained on the video playing out on the screen.  He watches as the anonymous man takes a hold of the boy's cock, tugging it a couple of times.  He hears Harry shout and that's that - he's coming, spilling out across his fingers and groaning in time with Harry.  He watches through half-lidded eyes as the man above his best friend shudders; watches him thrust a couple more times into the trembling boy beneath him; watches Harry whimper at the sensitivity; and finally watches as he comes inside of him.

 

    And, like, yeah.  It's not a  _thing_ or anything.

 

 

     Except, it sort of is.  Louis finds himself watching the video any time he gets a chance.  His eyes are trained onto Harry more than usual, and during interviews when they ask Harry about the video, Louis constantly jumps in with a stupid excuse of " _you can barely see who it is!_ "

 

    The problem now, is that apparently the fans think that the anonymous guy is Louis.  Which, like, fine.  Harry and Louis know that they're just best friends, and they know that it was Harry with someone else.  Still, it doesn't stop the fact that #LarrySexTape is trending on Twitter 24/7 for the next three days.  It also doesn't stop the ridiculous analysis' that are written about them, and it most definitely does not stop the media from exploding.

 

    But, like it's fine.  Louis gets off to Harry's sex tape, they pretend nothing is going on between them, and it's okay.  It's okay.

 

    Louis finds himself laying out across his bed again for the fifth time in one week, jacking off slowly as he watches the way that Harry's body is jolted behind the force of the thrusts of the older man.  He has to bite his lip to control the sounds now though, because Harry is _supposed_ to be home in 15 minutes and he kind of needs to hurry up.  His hips jerk up off of the bed, a muffled moan escaping the back of his throat as he listens - knows _exactly_ when the stranger hits Harry's prostate and god.  If that wasn't the hottest thing in the world.

 

    "Louis?"

 

   Louis nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of his voice, the laptop being tossed aside and slipped off of his lap onto the bed as he shoots upwards.  His cheeks are flaming red with embarrassment, his cerulean-blue eyes trapped on Harry's smoldering green ones.  He looks confused, glancing between the video of him being fucked and the fact that Louis has got a hand around his cock still.  His eyes widen, comically, and he sinks his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip as he stiffens a bit, "Louis, were you wanking to my sex tape?"  He questioned slowly, his gaze locked on the older boy.  Normally, Louis would remain calm and collected - especially in a situation such as this - but he's caught between a rock in a hard spot, so.  Remaining calm is not exactly an option.  Instead, he nods stupidly to himself because really, what else could he do?

 

   Harry draws in a deep breath, closing the door quietly behind himself as he takes a few steps in the direction of Louis, his hands hot and sweaty as he reaches for him.  "Lemme - can I help?"  He stutters out, his eyebrows knotted together as he glances up at the boy for permission.

 

   Fuck, no.  _This_ was the hottest thing in the world.

 

   "I - yeah, okay."  Louis stuttered, tugging his headphones out of his ears and tossing them aside.  He's about to close the laptop, figuring that he doesn't think he'll need it anymore, but Harry's covering a hand with his own and shaking his head before he can.

 

   "Leave it on.  We're gonna watch it as you fuck me down into the mattress."  Harry rasped, his voice low and eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.

 

   Louis groaned, sitting himself up completely.  He's naked already, having known what he was going to do as soon as Harry had left to go to the store, and as he waits for Harry to strip himself down as well, he sets the laptop down onto the nightstand.  He pulls the headphones out of the laptop, allowing the noises to begin escaping loud and clear, and starts the video from the beginning.  It's a full 35 minutes or so, so he knows that it'll play for roughly the same amount of time as it'll take for them to fuck.  Maybe.

 

   "C'mere."  Harry mutters as he clambers up onto the bed.  He's still got a small sparkle of confusion in his eyes, but Louis smooths it away by ducking down to press their lips together slowly.  Their lips move together for a moment, wet smacking sounds filling the room along with the harsh breathing coming from the laptop.  Normally, Louis would want to take his time - opening Harry up slowly and kissing every inch of his body so that he could show that this was more than sex to him, but.  He's still got a raging hard-on and being patient isn't exactly an option right now.

 

   Louis lays Harry's large body back against the bed, palming lightly over his hipbones and pressing kisses all down across the side of his neck.  He tastes the sweat there, licks it off, and moans quietly against the milky skin as their bare cocks rub together sensually.  Fumbling with the second drawer in the nightstand, he pulls out a full bottle of lube along with a condom, dropping the items on the side of the bed.  Just for a brief moment, he glances over at the laptop screen and catches sight of the stranger just sliding into Harry, both of them groaning in synchronization.  The sight makes him squeeze his eyes shut, drawing in a deep breath to maintain some self-control, and then slicks three of his fingers up with the lubrication.

 

   Pressing his index finger inside of Harry, he manages to drawl a moan from the panting boy beneath him when he refuses to stop; burying the digit to the knuckle.  He rubs along the soft insides, Harry's body jerking with each touch and thighs trembling.  "Please."  He chokes out after a moment and Louis relents, beginning to fuck his finger in and out.

 

   Louis knows that they've both done this before.  Not with each other, but Harry's had previous boyfriends and their moans haven't exactly been kept quiet when they were home.  Louis' had his own fare share of girls and guys, often fucking them when Harry was home too, so it's not like half of this was new anyways.  Still, this was special for the both of them and it really wasn't a surprise.  They both were aware that their relationship with one another was different, and it was only a matter of time before something like this had happened.  Harry just hadn't expected it to take a fucking sex tape to be released for them to realize it.

 

   By the third finger, Harry is shuddering and begging.  He's got his back arched up off of the bed, fingernails clawing at the bedspread beneath him, and his feet are planted firmly on the mattress to help give him some kind of leverage.  His hips buck up against the movement, another moan of 'please' coming from his parted lips when Louis just barely brushes up against his prostate.  "Please, please, please.  Louis, please, m'gonna come."  Harry cries, his curls matted with sweat against his forehead and body trembling with each stroke of the fingers.

 

   Louis seems to give in then, dragging his three fingers out of Harry and pressing a kiss against his hipbone while settling between his legs.  "S'alright.  There you go.  Just a mo', love."  He murmurs, fumbling with the condom package.  Ripping it open with his teeth, he rolls the latex over himself and slicks his cock up with lubrication.  Giving himself a few pumps, Louis presses Harry's legs back against his chest to give him the best possible view.  "Look at you.  All spread out and ready for me, yeah?  Knew you were a bit of a cockslut.  Could hear it almost every night when you'd beg _him_ to fuck you.  To give it to you hard and raw, 'member that, H?  Even fucked on the couch once when I was in the kitchen making tea."  He hissed, hips rubbing forwards against his arse to drag his own cock up against his entrance.

 

   Harry makes a broken noise from the back of his throat, his shoulders tense and head lolling off to the side as he pants, hard, and nods helplessly.  "Yeah, yeah.  Wanted you to come and watch, Lou.  Wanted you to see how good I could be for you."  He whimpers.

 

   And, like, Louis doesn't think that he could stop himself from breaching Harry right then and there even if he wanted to.  He slides in easily, the resistance minimal, and gives Harry no time to adjust before he's doubling into him; hard and fast like he knows Harry likes (he only knows because the walls are thin in this flat).

 

   Their gazes aren't locked like they should be, because instead Harry's got his head thrown back and Louis' eyes have once again found the screen of the laptop.  His grip on Harry's thighs tighten, body jerking forwards at a quicker pace as he watches the way that Harry goes completely pliant beneath the stranger as he fucks into him slow and deep.  Louis has to close his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath because he's already incredibly close, and the noises that Harry were making weren't exactly helping him much.

 

   "Uh, Louis, y-yeah.  Just like that."  Harry breaths, eyelids fluttering and hands finding their way up to Louis' shoulders to press his fingernails into the tanned skin there.  His curls are sticky with sweat and his body is flushed down to his navel, and Louis has this weird sense of deja vu.  Except, this time, it's real and it's actually Louis that's fucking him.

 

   "You're gonna make me come, shit."  Louis groans in response, a small whine coming from the back of Harry's throat as he chants out _yesyesyes_.

 

   "Yes, yes.  C'mon, Lou.  Come inside of me.  Wanna feel you lose it."  Harry begs, eyes snapping open so that he can watch Louis' face.  The older boy shudders, his hips halting, and he vaguely hears the shout of Harry coming from the computer screen as he spills out into the boy beneath him.  Harry's not too far behind, whimpering into the dip of Louis' shoulder and shuddering as they both ride out their highs.

 

   The video on the laptop has stopped completely as Louis collapses down onto the boy's chest, his lips pressing against his shoulder and hands dropping the hold that he had on his legs.  He's breath heavily, eyelids fluttering and chest heaving with each shuddering inhale.  "Fuck.  I didn't - that was amazing, Harry.  You're a brilliant shagger."

 

   Harry thwacks him at that, right on the back of his head, and Louis retaliates by biting at the top of his swallow tattoo.  "It was a compliment!"  He insists.

 

   "Fuck off."  Harry murmurs, but his voice is laced with fondness and Louis relaxes again.  "Gonna tell me why you were jacking off to me being fucked?"  He questioned after a moment of silence.

 

   "It's just kind of a thing."


End file.
